


Just a little under-rehearsed

by Aludnev_of_Uberwald



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Aromantic Jaskier | Dandelion, Aromantic Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Aromantic allosexual character, Bisexual Jaskier | Dandelion, Canon-Typical Smut, Dialogue Heavy, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Friends With Benefits, Getting to Know Each Other, Good Friend Jaskier | Dandelion, Good Friend Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, I like to imagine Jaskier is more self-aware than he lets on, Implied Sexual Content, Jaskier is Yennefer's bard now, Jaskier | Dandelion is Good at Feelings, Male-Female Friendship, No Beta We Die Like Sorcerers At Sodden Hill, POV Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Past - Geralt/Yennefer, Past- Geralt & Jaskier, Pillow Talk, Platonic Sex, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, Soft Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Top Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, What-If, Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg Needs a Hug, and realize that they actually like each other, but it is my preferred interpretation of the characters, but there is no actual sex in this fic, canon-typical mind reading, mostly based on TV show with references to the books, one of those fics where Yennefer and Jaskier get together after the dragon hunt to spite Geralt, soft non-romantic feelings, this fic may be a little ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aludnev_of_Uberwald/pseuds/Aludnev_of_Uberwald
Summary: After bitter parting with Geralt, Yennefer and Jaskier find comfort in each other.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Just a little under-rehearsed

**Author's Note:**

> Based on conversations I had about The Witcher characters, various Tumblr posts and probably influenced by Jlocked's _Aromantic love story_ series and limerental's _how long we were fool'd_. I'm big fan of platonic asexual partnerships but, based on approach both Yennefer and Jaskier have towards sex in the books, I think it would be in character for them to sleep together in this scenario. (seriously, there are so many hook-ups in The Witcher it's ridiculous) Also, I really wanted to write two aromantic sexual characters together. Title is from song _Marbles_ by The Amazing Devil because of course it is.

Right after orgasm was Yennefer's mind reading most sensitive – hearing thoughts of the other person even when she didn't try. “We're not bound together,” she replied to Jaskier's remark he didn't say out loud “That's why I like you. There's no damn destiny forcing us together. We do this because we want to.”  
  
She planned to keep Jaskier for a while. He was uncomplicated, but not dull, pretty and – once he was sure she doesn't want him dead – was willing to do anything to please her. He rested his head on her shoulder and run his fingers through her hair. And he was a cuddler – another nice change from most of her affairs. When Yennefer saw Jaskier after she came down from the mountain, she didn't plan to approach him. It was none of her business that the bard was alone and on verge of tears, but she was so angry at herself for not understanding what she felt for Geralt and thought that she could … find some solidarity with Jaskier.  
  
“Are you sure? You saved my life – multiple times by now - and we keep running into each other,” he chuckled.  
  
“That's not how it works. There needs to be magic involved for it to be a true bond.”  
  
“It's poetically true though!”  
  
“That's not a thing.”  
  
“It is. What do you know about poetry?”  
  
“Nothing” she smiled.  
  
There was no need to read Jaskier's thoughts now as he started to softly sing a new lyric – repeating it again and again trying to find a right word to finish it with. She suspected it was a metaphor about her breasts, but then again, she was no poet.  
  
Jaskier leaned closer and placed kiss on her neck. She rolled on her side and kissed him on lips. He tasted like wine they drank after dinner. A familiar dull ache rose in her abdomen. Yennefer sat up and climbed onto Jaskier. “Are you ready for second time?”  
  
Jaskier lifted himself on his elbows and kissed her again. “I'd love to, dear, but I think we have to wait for a while. Unfortunately, I'm not twenty anymore,” he laughed.  
  
“I'm witch. I can help you,” she smirked and gently pushed him down.  
  
“Shouldn't I be on top this time? I'd hate to know that you're doing all the work tonight.”  
  
She froze and looked into his eyes “No”  
  
“I'm feeling a little tension here,” he said and sat up so he could see her face properly.  
  
“We're doing it like before.”  
  
“When I think about it, you're always on top.”  
  
“And?”  
  
“You know, these things usually have deep roots. I'm not an expert but I would guess that you're afraid of not being in control in this vulnerable situation.”  
  
She gave him a hostile look.  
  
“Hey, that's nothing to be ashamed of! Pretty much everyone has some kind of trauma from their youth. For example, I in every interaction with a woman am actually trying to impress my distant mother,” he added with a dramatic gesture as to emphasise his point.  
  
“You think it's wise to talk about your mother with a woman you're in bed with right now?”  
  
“That was an interesting psychological observation. Anytime is good for that. I thought a cultured woman such as yourself would appreciate that. At least I know where my flaws come from.”  
  
“I haven't noticed you trying to fix them.”  
  
“I'm lazy, not stupid. Even though it can look the same.”  
  
“Not so happy childhood then?”  
  
“Probably happier than most to be honest. I mean – I never had to worry about food or practical things like that.”  
  
“That explains a lot,” Yennefer cackled.  
  
It was hard to say what was so attractive about Jaskier. He wasn't muscular, his face was a bit too round and his hair too short. But when he said something particularly witty or looked at her with that puppy expression, some small part of her melted. It was quite a shock, because that's not how Yennefer remembered him at all. When Jaskier was with Geralt she didn't see him as anything other than vulgar slacker. He never did anything useful – only strummed his lute and made crass jokes.  
  
“How come I only find you charming when you're not with Geralt?” Yennefer asked.  
  
“I guess it's hard to recognize all my merits when I insult you. Sorry about that,” he said and turned away his eyes “In my defence, I was terribly jealous of you … if that helps anything …”  
  
“I wasn't very nice to you either, but I appreciate the apology. I must confess that I felt a bit of victory when he left your bed for mine.”  
  
“I've never slept with Geralt.”  
  
That was surprising. “I've seen thoughts you sometimes had. When we were on the mountain,” she tilted her head and raised her eyebrows with a slightly confused look.  
  
“First of all, it's rude to read other people's thoughts and then tell them about it. And second – you had to notice how handsome Geralt is. I'm lecherous and have very vivid imagination. I've never actually done any of it.”  
  
“Do you want to?” Yennefer asked more solemnly.  
  
“Not really. My mind just sometimes slips in that direction. It would get messy if I actually tried something.”  
  
“It would. I have plenty of experience.”  
  
“I didn't want to be the one who says it.”  
  
They both laughed.  
  
“Geralt wouldn't be interested anyway. And even if he was, I wouldn't want to risk him catching feelings for me. Geralt likes to keep alive the myth that witchers don't have emotions, but after twenty years I can say that he's the most romantic man I know.”  
  
“I think I can agree with that,” she said and gently stroked his cheek with her fingers. “You're not afraid that I could catch feelings for you?”  
  
“You don't strike me as a type who would. Besides you could do better than me and you know that.”  
  
“You're right,” Yennefer smiled. “Why were you jealous of me if Geralt wasn't your lover?”  
  
“He was my best friend. That's more valuable than any lover. But when you showed up, he had only eyes for you. Of course, I was pissed.”  
  
“Does help that he wouldn't have met me if he didn't try to save your life or does that make it worse?”  
  
“Actually, I had no idea you saved my life for quite a long time. I was unconscious for most of the events and Geralt isn't exactly talkative.” He paused. “Do you miss Geralt?”  
  
“I don't know.”  
  
“Me neither. I'm still angry but I miss having him around.”  
  
“Me too … in a way,” she sighed “Are you angry at me?”  
  
“Why?” he frowned.  
  
“He wouldn't have lashed out at you if I didn't leave him.”  
  
“No,” Jaskier replied with decisiveness that startled her “I'm glad you did it,” Yennefer gave him another surprised look. “You should have seen him. Even when you were away, he was still agonizing over that affair of yours. That can't be healthy. Maybe he'll get better now that he knows that it's over for good.”  
  
“It should feel nice knowing that he was thinking about me all this time, but it doesn't. I feel like I'm hurting him from distance,” Yennefer hugged her knees. It was still a little unusual for her to say intimate things like that out loud. In front of Jaskier of all people. She felt sob building up in her throat and she hoped Jaskier won't notice. It happened like this sometimes. She felt completely fine, but then she voiced seemingly harmless thought and out of nowhere she wanted to cry.  
  
“He's hurting himself,” Jaskier said softly and brushed a lock of raven hair from Yennefer's face.  
  
“That's what you say to yourself when someone is in love with you?”  
  
“People are rarely in love with an actual person. Usually they're in love with the idea of them.”  
  
“Do you really believe that? I've heard you sing plenty of love ballads.”  
  
“Poetry is not supposed to be realistic. The only thing that matters is if it moves people. It's about the ideas.”  
  
“How do you know you're in love with someone?”  
  
“People normally say that you should smile every time you think about that person, you want to spent every second with them… I think that If you're unsure about it you're probably not.”  
  
“It sounds like you were never in love yourself.”  
  
“I wouldn't say _in love_ , but I love plenty of people. I love you for a start.”  
  
Jaskier wrapped his arms around Yennefer and pulled her into a hug. She buried her face in crook of his neck. There was nothing erotic about it and he continued to hold her as she started to quietly sob.

**Author's Note:**

> My idea is that Jaskier has himself more figured out than Yennefer does, because, well, thinking about emotions is his job. Aromantic Jaskier may sound like an oxymoron, but I think that it makes sense both in the Netflix show and in the books (at least up to Baptism of Fire – I haven't read rest of them yet). Jaskier loves the whole world, but when it comes to specific people, he seems to much prefer platonic relationships. We can see that in his relationships with Geralt and Essi Daven. He has done much more for Essi than we saw him do for any woman he was courting. His romantic relationships never last long. From the books I got an impression that he likes to serenade to others and enjoys attention, but as soon as the initial excitement wears off he moves on.
> 
> Also, English is not my first language, so please be merciful.
> 
> I do not give permission for my work to be shared or reposted to any other website other than as a weblink to this Archive of Our Own URL with credit given to me.


End file.
